pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Tropes/Electric Rodent Pretty Cure
Series tropes * Darker and Edgier * Evil Overlord List: The Buchanan administration's Pragmatic Villainy comes from at least one member of the administration having read it. * Shout-Out: ** The death of a Rainbow Rocket grunt in quicksand plays pretty much like the "Damn you, Wilkins!" scene from Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book. ** In episode 29, Erika remarks that Jacqueline and Misty's relationship reminds her of Usagi and Rei from Sailor Moon--and this right after a confrontation that looks like reused animation from episode 25 of that series. ** The school play in episode 39 is an adaptation of the 1946 French film classic Beauty and the Beast, albeit with some liberties being taken to appeal to more modern sensibilities--e.g. Belle is more proactive about her decision to take her father's place at the Beast's castle, and her greedy idiot of a brother Ludovic, for all his faults, proves to be more concerned about her well-being than all the riches of the world, while his friend Avenant shows himself a bigger jerk--and when Jacqueline finds out, she's somewhat surprised. :::Jacqueline: Now, I may be a bit of a Kalosophile, but I wasn't really expecting we'd be doing that. :::Misty: What, you thought we were doing Disney Princesses, Jackie? * Show Within a Show: It's broadcast weekends on KNOA Channel 64 in Pretty Cure Animated. * What Do You Mean, It's For Kids?: Right-wingers in Daybreak Town really hate it for its political content, and use this argument as cover, claiming such things as excessive politics, depictions of homosexuality (both explicit and implicit), smoking, strong violence (including heroic characters who have no qualms about killing their enemies), and a crossdressing kid hero. * What Do You Mean, It's Not Political?: The real reason right-wingers in Daybreak Town hate this show is because it promotes tolerance and equality at the expense of their cause, not that they will ever admit it in public. Character tropes Hikari Kagayaku/Cure Pikachu * Cross Cast Role: As Prince Ardent in the school play of Beauty and the Beast. * Girlish Pigtails * Making a Splash: When using her Hang Ten attack. * The Nicknamer: Of course, she's generally good-natured about it. To wit: ** Akaya is "Ruby". ** Aoi is "Sapphire". ** Risa is "Longlegs". ** Skye is "Yankee Doodle Dandy", or "Dandy" for short. ** Danielle is "Radar". ** Aloha is "Lola". ** Jacqueline is "English". * Spirited Young Lady * Thousand Yard Stare: When the realization of what she'd just agreed to at the start of episode 21 hits her. * Tights Under Shorts: For her football games. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Tomboy to Roxanne and Erika's girly girls. * Whole Costume Reference: Her school uniform is essentially a cross between the standard Lass costume from Pokémon Red and Green and Giselle's costume from the Pokémon anime episode "The School of Hard Knocks". * Wind Beneath My Wings: When using her Balloon Blitz attack. Akaya Yoshida/Cure Plusle * Ballet: A requirement for members of Nishi Junior High's cheer team. * Berserk Button: Don't make fun of his height. * Catchphrase: "DON'T CALL ME PIPSQUEAK!" * Cool Crown: His formal ballgown and his ballerina outfit in episode 29 are both worn with a tiara. * Dance Battler * Dressing as the Enemy: When he and Aoi infiltrate a Rainbow Rocket operation in one episode. * Half-Identical Twins: With Aoi. * Pom Pom Girl * Real Men Wear Pink * Straight to the Pointe: In episode 29, due to his prior experience with ballet. * Wholesome Crossdresser Aoi Yoshida/Cure Minun * Ballet: A requirement for members of Nishi Junior High's cheer team. * Cool Crown: Her formal ballgown and her ballerina outfit in episode 29 are both worn with a tiara. * Dance Battler * Dressing as the Enemy: When she and Akaya infiltrate a Rainbow Rocket operation in one episode. * Half-Identical Twins: With Akaya. * Pom Pom Girl * Straight to the Pointe: In episode 29, due to her prior experience with ballet. * True Blue Femininity * Turns Red: If Cure Plusle uses Helping Hand on her and she subsequently gets attacked, their Encore finisher becomes a lot more powerful. Risa Shijima/Cure Pachirisu * True Blue Femininity Skye Johnson/Cure Emolga * Actually Pretty Funny: After Mewtwo pranks her by sending her around the world in the stratosphere at the speed of sound, she jokes that after that she could well be the next Chuck Yeager. * Eagleland: Flavor 1, and living proof that as far as a morally declining America is concerned, Rousseau Was Right. * Rousseau Was Right: The embodiment of this idea in Buchanan's America. * Thou Shalt Not Kill: Averted. When confronting Dolores in her detention/torture chamber, she's all too ready to blast her into a lethal torture machine of hers. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Tomboy to Jacqueline's girly girl. * Wind Beneath My Wings Danielle Marconi/Cure Dedenne * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The brains to Jacqueline's beauty and Aloha's brawn. * Gratuitous French * Pink Means Feminine Aloha Hamasaki/Cure Togedemaru * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The brawn to Jacqueline's beauty and Danielle's brains. * Cuddle Bug * Silk Hiding Steel * What the Hell Is That Accent?: She has a bit of an accent in the English dub. The accent fades gradually, however, as the series progresses. Jacqueline Hyde/Cure Morpeko * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The beauty to Danielle's brains and Aloha's brawn. * Berserk Button: Don't deny her food. Rainbow Rocket grunts tend to make that mistake all the time when they're not on duty just to antagonize her. * Big Eater * Bullying a Dragon: The inevitable result of Rainbow Rocket grunts pressing her Berserk Button. She can't seem to put two and two together and figure out they're with Rainbow Rocket, though. * Catchphrase: ** "What's all this, then?" ** "Nice to meet thee!" * Dance Battler: And in episode 29, we learn where it came from. * Dumb and Drummer: Defied. When she forms a rock band as its drummer, she makes a point of showing Giselle that drumming is an art form and is more complex than it appears on the outside. ::Jacqueline: Drumming ain't dumb, it's the misconceptions that's dumb! Just ask Lars Ulrich. * Fake Brit: She's voiced by the American Melissa Fahn in the English dub. * Genius Ditz: Though the "ditz" part is downplayed, she's never able to figure out that everyone who's been stealing her food is with Rainbow Rocket despite killing one who looked rather familiar by kicking him into a quicksand pit, and being blonde and a drummer. The "genius" part of it gets more attention, as she's a straight-A student who can give Giselle a run for her money, knows a lot about international cuisine, and in episode 29 shows herself so good at ballet, even the Yoshida twins, who have had experience due to their being cheerleaders, are amazed at her skills. * Mean Brit: Whenever she's in hangry mode. * Phrase Catcher: ** Whenever she goes into hangry mode, a random onlooker will ask, "What's got her knickers in a twist?" Another Cure will inevitably tell the onlooker that she's looking for a bite to eat. ** Hikari always addresses her as "English", while the villains have a disturbing tendency to call her "Limey" or even "Pom". * Precision F-Strike: In the context of a TV-Y7 program. One time, when she's in hangry mode on account of a Rainbow Rocket grunt stealing her food, she screams "DAMN YOU!" while making him wear his ass for a hat. * Proper Tights with a Skirt * Punny Name: Jekyll and Hyde, anyone? * School Uniforms Are the New Black: She wears her old school's uniform almost all the time, even at Pokémon Tech, which does have a set uniform. ::Hikari: Nice uniform, English. ::Jacqueline: Thanks. I wore it at my old school. You might even say I'm rather fond of it. * Thou Shalt Not Kill: Averted. She has no qualms about kicking a Rainbow Rocket grunt into quicksand and leaving him to die. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Girly girl to Skye's tomboy. * What the Hell Is That Accent?: It sounds a lot like Received Pronunciation, but there are parts that go all over the British Isles, even in her grammar (e.g. her infrequent use of "thou", "thee", and "thy", from Yorkshire, and her pronunciation of "Italian" as "eye-talian", from Cheshire). Spike and Spark * Expy: Of the Pichu Brothers. Mewtwo * Adaptational Heroism: This Mewtwo doesn't have one bad bone in its body, unlike most other depictions of the Pokémon. * Big Good * Creepy Good: He manages to frighten Hikari when they first meet. * Expy: Of the Mewtwo from Pokémon: The First Movie and Pokémon: Detective Pikachu. * Not So Above It All: At the end of one episode, the normally stoic Legendary Pokémon trolls Skye by causing her WIP flying machine prototype to send her around the world in the stratosphere at the speed of sound without changing its expression, to the amusement of Spike and Spark and the other Cures. President Donald Buchanan * Ambiguously Gay: While he officially identifies as heterosexual, having an Eastern European wife, he appears to have crushes on the President of Russia and his own advisor. * Big Bad * Corrupt Politician * Eagleland: A definite Flavor 2. * Even Evil Has Loved Ones: One of his few positive qualities is the feelings he still retains towards his son, demonstrated when he shows a clear and unusual lack of concern for a grunt who had just died in quicksand, after said grunt had cursed Gin. * Evil Sounds Deep: Only in the Japanese version, though. In the English dub, he's given a whiny-sounding voice, courtesy of Wayne Knight, that only serves to heighten comparisons to Donald Trump. * Kick the Dog: When he first battles Cure Morpeko, he calls her "Pom" for the sole apparent purpose of angering her. It works. ::Random onlooker: What's got her knickers in a twist? ::Cure Emolga: Just Mr. President being his usual self. * The Mafiya: He's strongly hinted to be in its pocket, among others' pockets. * Meaningful Name: His name is derived from those of Donald Trump and James Buchanan, two of the most notoriously corrupt Presidents in American history. * Politically Incorrect Villain: And how. * President Action: He does go out on the field personally against the Cures from time to time. * President Evil * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to Senator Harlow's blue. Cameron Crewe * Berserk Button: Don't call him "Camerupt" to his face. * Enemy Civil War: Any time both he and Henry are sent on a mission, there will inevitably be a three-way skirmish between him, Henry, and the Cures. * Irony: Despite his oversensitivity to being called "Camerupt", his Signature Mon happens to be a Camerupt. * Playing with Fire * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to Henry's blue. Henry Scott Anderson * Enemy Civil War: Any time both he and Cameron are sent on a mission, there will inevitably be a three-way skirmish between him, Cameron, and the Cures. * Making a Splash * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to Cameron's red. John Wayne Winslow * Ambition Is Evil * Berserk Button: The one time the phrase "Adam and Steve" gets mentioned in the entire series, he coldly shoots an aide who had asked him why he just doesn't say it before explaining why he hates that phrase. * The Dragon * Even Evil Has Standards: He doesn't like the "Adam and Steve" pun, as he considers it too cliche even for him and is trying to market his propaganda to family audiences. * Politically Incorrect Villain: He's a supporter of the Religious Right, with the prerequisite homophobia to match. * President Evil: He's not quite there, but it's his ultimate ambition. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to Jason's red. * The Starscream: Constantly plotting with Senator Harlow to get President Buchanan impeached behind his back. Jason J. Jameson * Playing with Fire * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to John's blue. Addison Harlow Jr. * Abusive Parents: No surprise here, considering he's voiced by Fumihiko Tachiki. * Cigar Chomper * Evil Sounds Deep * Good Smoking, Evil Smoking: Well dressed with a big cigar. * It Is Pronounced Tro-PAY: Inverted. Everyone pronounces his last name as a fancy corruption of "harlot" when referring to him, but he's very insistent on emphasis being put on the first syllable, as most people would pronounce the name in real life. * Light Is Not Good: When not on duty as a Senator, he's often shown sporting a white suit and cowboy hat, with a huge cigar to complete the "corrupt Southern hick" look. * Meaningful Name: He's named after Senator Mitch McConnell, and his last name can be read as a corruption of "harlot", in the sense that he's prostituting the Constitution for his own political gain. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to President Buchanan's red. * The Starscream Jefferson * Asshole Victim: After all the dogs he's kicked, no one's going to miss him after Cure Morpeko kicks him into quicksand. * Quicksand Sucks: How he dies. Draco Kellyanne * Mouth of Sauron * The Smurfette Principle: One of only two named female Rainbow Rocket grunts with a prominent role. Barr Steve * Boomerang Bigot: He's a homophobic homosexual. * Deliberately Bad Example: He's a homosexual Rainbow Rocket grunt who serves in sort of a propagandistic role for the Buchanan administration in addition to his being the Presidential Advisor by checking off every LGBT stereotype in the book in order to advance VP Winslow's anti-LGBT agenda. * Good Smoking, Evil Smoking: The long, fine cigarette typical of the stereotypes VP Winslow is trying to advance. * The Man Behind the Man: He's the advisor to President Buchanan who pushes the administration's agendas. * Phrase Catcher: VP Winslow, when making anti-LGBT propaganda videos, will sign off each with "Adam and Eve, not Adam and Mr. Presidential Advisor! And no, I'm not using that tired old pun." Dolores * Cold-Blooded Torture: Mandates this as part of the disciplinary system of American schools. * Expy: Right down to her name, even! * Family-Unfriendly Death: Cure Emolga blasts her into one of her own torture devices, which makes short work of her. Thankfully, as the show's rated TV-Y7, only a short bit of her death is shown onscreen. * Meaningful Name: "Dolores" means "pain", which is exactly what she hopes to inflict on non-conformists and rebel students. * The Smurfette Principle: One of only two named female Rainbow Rocket grunts with a prominent role. * Tyrant Takes the Helm: Skye and Aloha both have a personal grudge against her due to how she's adversely affecting the American educational system. Addison Harlow III * I Have No Son: Inverted. He disowned his father for what he's been doing to his country. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The blue to Gin's red. It seems to run in the family. Gin Buchanan * Adaptational Heroism: While still as aloof and assholish as his video game counterpart, he's more unambiguously heroic this time around. * Hero Ball: When he finds a Rainbow Rocket grunt being sucked down by quicksand, he goes out of his way to try to rescue him knowing full well who that person is. * Red Oni, Blue Oni: The red to Addison's blue. It seems to run in the family. * What the Hell, Hero?: Gets this from Aoi when he strips Akaya while they're disguised as Rainbow Rocket grunts. Jeanne Walker Trista Smith * Secret Keeper Roxanne Child * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The brains to Erika's beauty and Misty's brawn. * Cross Cast Role: As the merchant in the school play of Beauty and the Beast. * Custom Uniform * Muggle Best Friend * Proper Tights with a Skirt * School Uniforms Are the New Black * Secret Keeper * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Girly girl to Hikari's tomboy. Joe Abbott * Butt Monkey Giselle Apted * Adaptational Jerkass: She's somewhat more of a jerk than her counterpart from the Pokémon anime, and we also get to see more of that side of her. * The Libby * The Rival: To Hikari and, later, Jacqueline. Erika LaFleur * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The beauty to Roxanne's brains and Misty's brawn. * Green Thumb * Lipstick Lesbian * Muggle Best Friend * Proper Tights with a Skirt: One of few Pokémon Tech students to wear this with the regular uniform. * Raven Hair, Ivory Skin * Secret Keeper * Straight to the Pointe: In episode 29. * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Girly girl to Hikari and Misty's tomboys. * True Blue Femininity * Yamato Nadeshiko Misty Waterflower * Badass Normal: One of the top Pokémon trainers in Kanto, to the point where she's already a Gym Leader at the tender age of 10. * Beauty, Brains and Brawn: The brawn to Erika's beauty and Roxanne's brains. * Cross Cast Role: As Ludovic in the school play of Beauty and the Beast. * Custom Uniform: She wears her Girl Guide uniform to Pokémon Tech. * Cute Witch: Her Halloween costume. * Empowered Badass Normal: In the Halloween arc, she stumbles across a magic wand and briefly gains magic powers of her own, so she can fight the bad guys alongside the Cures. * Fiery Redhead * Innocently Insensitive: Her "luau" remark in episode 29. * Little Miss Snarker: She has her moments; for example, in episode 29, when asked why she opted to wear street clothes for ballet class, she says the ballet slippers she'd gotten are good enough for her and that certain dancers tend to go overboard in regard to dancewear, specifically pointing out Aloha's outfit and questioning if she'd thought they were preparing for a luau. * Making a Splash * Muggle Best Friend * Pink Means Feminine * Scout Out * Secret Keeper * Shorttank * Tights Under Shorts * Tomboy and Girly Girl: Tomboy to Erika's girly girl. * Tux-She-Do: For formal occasions. Category:TV tropes